A Fatal Mistake
by Proud-2B-Blonde
Summary: Serena has snapped. This time Raye has gone too far. But what did Raye do that was so terrible? And how far is Serena willing to go? **Complete, Plz Read and Review**


~*A/N: Okay, a lot of people are questioning this story, so I'll explain. I used to be a huge fan of Sailor Moon, but I'm not really anymore. One of my friends is a huge fan though, and I was bored at her house, so I started writing this just to see her reaction. She laughed because it was so bad, and I wanted to finish it. Anyway, I don't know much about Sailor Moon anymore, so if the characters seem choppy and the situation unrealistic thats why. It wasn't a serious story that I submitted, hoping to get excellent reviews or anything. I mostly just wanted to see the reactions of others. So I just wanted to get that out :) And if you like Sweet Valley, read my Sweet Valley fic cuz I actually know what I'm talking about :D lol*~  
** Flashback **   
  
Serena glared at Raye. "God, you're such a bitch!" she exclaimed, a dark look coming over her normally gentle face. Raye just laughed. "Whatever Meatballhead! Don't be so bitter and jealous, you ugly whore!" Serena burst into tears. "I hate you Raye Heino! I hope... I hope... I HOPE YOU DIE!"   
  
** End of flashback **   
  
Serena wiped the tears from her face. She couldn't believe she was here, at Raye's funeral. All the scouts were huddled around her, comforting her with false words she didnt deserve. Many people had tried to comfort Serena, but nothing could put her at peace. It really all was her fault. No one knew the true story of why Raye was dead.   
Only Serena, and a man named Ted knew.   
  
**Flash back**   
  
"Look, I don't care how it's done. I just don't want it traced back to me, okay?" Ted laughed evilly. "What did she do that was so bad anyway?" he asked. Serena glared at him. "I'm not paying you to ask questions, I'm paying you to kill her!" Ted glared right back. "Tell me or I don't do it." Sighing, Serena shrugged. "How would you feel if you found one of your best friends having sex with your boyfriend? It sucks, ok? Now go do it!" she said angrily.   
  
**End Of Flashback**   
  
"Raye was a good-hearted girl. She loved her friends and family more than anything." At the sound of the priests voice Serena got up and ran out of the church, sobbing hysterically. The weight of her actions lay heavily on her shoulders. She heard Mina, Lita, and Amy follow her. "Serena! It's okay! You couldn't have helped her!" Serena whirled around angrily. "ITS MY FAULT! I DID IT! I DID IT BECAUSE SHE WAS FUCKING DARIEN!" A shocked silence fell over the group. "But... that's impossible Serena. You were with us when she was murdered!" Amy said reasonably. Serena laughed bitterly. "I'm not fucking stupid. I hired a hitman. It's not that hard you know." and she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. The scouts were dumbfounded "So... what do we do now?" Lita asked nervously. "We have to do the right thing. Why do we always fight the Negaverse? Because we cannot allow their evil to prevail. We cannot let evil win. Serena must be turned in." Mina said cautiously, regarding the expressions of her friends. "You're right." Amy said grimly. "She was our fearless leader... but now, we must fend for ourselves."   
Serena walked briskly towards Dariens apartment. She banged on the door furiously, but no one answered. She knew that there was a key underneath the welcome mat, so she took it out and opened the door. Darien was sitting on the couch, quietly. Once he saw her, his face changed. At first he seemed happy, then defeated, and then guilty. "Serena.. I was hoping you would come. What happened with me and Raye meant nothing to me. Nothing at all. I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you, not Raye. Please take me back." Serena laughed. "Have you not watched the news lately? Raye is DEAD. Yea, thats right. DEAD. And it's all your fault. I hate you. I swear to God I hate you." Serena burst into tears for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Oh my God I love you. And she's fucking dead! She's dead!" Darien looked very confused. "Serena.." he said, cautiously putting his hand on her shoulder. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked, as she stumbled around his apartment blindly. Darien cautiously backed towards the door. "IF YOU FUCKING MOVE I'LL SHOOT YOU! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE DOOR." Darien 's face whitened. "Serena, baby... you don't want to do this. No one has to know." Again, Serena burst into evil laughter. "It's too late Darien. Those fucking little girl scouts definitely turned me into the police, and now they're looking for me. They'll come here, to question you about my whereabouts but by that time it'll be too late." Darien was scared out of his mind, but he tried to calm Serena down. "Too late for what?" Serena stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are you fucking stupid? We'll both be dead!" And she grabbed a knife and began chasing Darien. He ran and she laughed. "Run all you want! Who the fuck is gonna save you? Face it, you're gonna die!" Darien kept running and now screamed "HELPPPPPPP! HELP! PLEASE!" Everything he did seemed to make Serena laugh and laugh more. "Help? NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU! AND BY THE TiME THEY DO IT WILL BE TOO LATE! I'LL SCREAM WITH YOU! HELP! HELPPPP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Darien was running out of stamina and he had already circled the small apartment 5 times. Finally, he tripped. Serena laughed. "Thanks for making this easy for me Darien!" She stabbed him 17 times in the back, with more force each time. Then, she turned him over and slit his throat. Suddenly what she had done dawned upon her and she sobbed. "I love you.. if only you hadn't done it Darien! Then you'd still be alive! And so would I!" She lay beside him, holding him. Once Darien stopped breathing, she flipped. She slit her wrists and mixed her blood with Dariens. "Now we're truly a part of each other!" Sobbing, she pulled her gun out of her pocket and shot herself in the head.   
  
7:29 pm: Three police men knock on Dariens door. They continuosly bang until finally they break down the door.   
7:31 pm: Serena and Darien are discovered.   
7:34 pm, 30 seconds: Serena and Darien are both pronounced dead.   
7:50 pm: It's declared homicide and suicide.   
8:07 pm: The bodies are taken out of the apartment.   
  
THE END. 


End file.
